1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate for use in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate that provides desirable transmittance and visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. Each of the TFTs includes a gate electrode extending from a gate line, a source electrode extending to a data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
The LCD panel may not emit light itself. The LCD panel receives the light from the backside of the LCD panel such as in a back-light mode or from the front of the LCD panel such as in a front-light mode, which means that the LCD panel is a passive display panel. Thus, the aperture ratio and the transmittance of the TFT substrate are important in order to improve a display quality. In addition, the LCD panel typically has a good front visibility but has a bad side visibility. In order to improve the side visibility, a multi-domain technique may be used. In the multi-domain technique, an area in which the pixel electrode is formed is divided into a plurality of domains, and LC molecules different from each other are arranged according to each of the domains. The multi-domain technique may involve cost and/or aperture ratio issues.